


Wolf Moon on the Rise

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Latino Character, M/M, Multi, Women Being Awesome, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are so goddamn hot Letty thinks they might kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Moon on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a transformative work of fiction set after the tv series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and after the movie series the Fast and the Furious, specifically after the first few minutes of Fast & Furious. This is a companion piece to ["wolf woman wild"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245) and ["Thirty-One Days of the Wolf"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58360), but the only things you really need to know from them are that Letty got bitten and is now a werewolf and she, Dom, Faith, and Oz have a tenuous foursome going on.

Letty’s seen some goddamn hot things in her life, but this has got to be the hottest. Faith loops her arms around Letty and rests her chin on Letty’s shoulder. She curls her fingers around Letty’s breasts and absently strokes her thumb across one of Letty’s nipples.

She’s breathing loud and her heartbeat is fast as a hummingbird. Her breasts press against Letty’s back, full and firm. Letty puts her hand on Faith’s leg where it’s stretched out next to her and runs her hand up the outside of Faith’s thigh.

They’re curled naked together, and they’re damn sexy, but right now there’s no way in hell they’re the hottest thing in the room.

Oz is on his knees, his lips slick around Dom’s dick. Dom presses his shoulders against the wall and cants his hips forward, thrusting into Oz’s mouth. One of his big hands palms the back of Oz’s head and his eyes are half-shut.

Letty’s seen that look probably a million times, heavy-lidded eyes and the twitch in his jaw when he’s about to come. It makes her clit throb and she presses into Faith, body aching with lust.

Dom groans and rises up on his toes for a second; Oz has one hand on the wall already, but puts the other on Dom’s hip and shoves him back against it, holding him in place. Dom’s a big guy, tall and broad and heavily muscled, but Oz is a wolf and the moon is swollen and full in the sky.

Faith leans them forward, sweeping both thumbs across Letty’s nipples now. Letty’s breath hitches a little, as much from anticipation of Dom coming hard as from how good Faith’s hands feel on her.

But just when she can’t stand it anymore, just when she wants to order Faith to fingerfuck her and Dom to come, now, Oz pulls back. Dom’s dick is slick and hard and dark, and he bangs his head back against the wall with a grumbled curse.

Oz rolls to his feet in a move more animal than human. He wipes his mouth dry with the heel of his hand. Letty could count the freckles across his shoulders if she wanted, but why would she, with the curve of his ass right there and, when he turns to check on them, his dick hard, the tip wet.

There’s half a foot or more between their heights, but Oz reaches up and puts his hand on Dom’s shoulder.

All he says is, “The bed,” but that’s all it takes.

Together Letty and Faith scoot up to the head of the bed, making room for Dom to stretch out, his legs bent and his hips off the edge. The bed’s low enough that when Oz comes to stand behind him, between his legs, and thrusts forward, Oz’s dick bumps against his ass.

That’s on purpose, both the bumping and the height. The bed’s only a few weeks old and they took careful measurements and even tried out poses in a couple stores. A couple stores they were then kicked out of and the thought makes Letty grin. It stretches her mouth so wide she feels maniacal and dangerous, the wolf in her riding close to the surface, but that’s gone when Faith strokes her hand down Letty’s stomach and curls her fingers into Letty’s cunt.

She’s slick and swollen and Faith twists around until she can thumb Letty’s clit at the same time she thrusts three fingers inside hard enough to make Letty grunt.

Letty loses herself to that for a moment, to the little noises Faith croons in her ear and how good it feels to be touched and fucked. Then Oz makes this little whimper in the back of his throat and her eyes fly open, because there’s no way in hell she’s missing this.

Oz strokes his cock, lubing it up. The bottle is abandoned next to Dom, and Dom’s ass is already smeared with it. Breathing sort of hurts, that’s how tight her body feels, how worked up, and it only gets worse when Oz puts one hand at the small of Dom’s back and with the other, guides himself into place.

Dom presses his face into the bed and his arms shake. Oz bumps his dick against Dom’s ass, rubs it along his skin, and then, carefully, positions the head at Dom’s asshole. Oz looks so tiny and young, standing behind Dom, but his body flexes forward and he’s in total control.

Not the first time they’ve fucked. Not the first time she’s watched them fuck. Still, in that second where Oz pushes inside and Dom’s whole body goes tense, Letty’s so goddamn turned on she’s not sure she’ll survive it.

Then Oz is fully inside, thrusting in long, slow strokes, and Dom’s groans are muffled, and Faith’s hand works between Letty’s legs.

Letty tilts back her head, angling herself so she can watch Oz fuck Dom. Faith catches her mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss, her mouth almost slack with desire. Then she’s whispering to Letty, all sorts of naughty things about strap-ons and watching Letty fuck Dom and Faith and Oz fucking Letty together while Dom gets himself off and, god, there’s so much stimulation, she can practically taste sex in the air and definitely smell it and it’s right there in front of her and Faith feels so good.

Oz stares hard at the line of Dom’s back, his face tensed up. He’s waiting for something, and then when Dom grinds down against the bed, Letty figures out what. She starts to lean forward, to work her hand under him and help him get off, but Faith hits a really good spot and bites hard on the side of her neck and then Letty hits the edge and comes and comes and comes until she’s so lost in it she can’t hear herself cry out and misses the moment Oz comes too and Dom fists the sheets and makes a mess of himself.

In a minute, the wolves will recover and will turn on Faith, tearing into the Slayer energy, but for now Letty slumps in her arms, breathing hard, her body liquid, loose limbed, and full of so much love.


End file.
